Until Tomorrow
by Rae TB
Summary: It was inevitable that the two would have to go their separate ways, but all the worries of separation, of battle, of never seeing her again could wait...until tomorrow anyway. BragoSherrie


A tense silence filled the room, wrapped around the occupants like an anaconda squeezing while readying for a strike. Every now and then the sound of a page being turned could be heard, or the sounds of Sherrie's peaceful breathing as she glanced through a novel. What could be of interest that was anything other than his own black book was beyond him.

Brago twitched in slight annoyance trying not to let on that she was agitating him to no end. His eyes stayed locked on her crystal blue ones, more brilliant than the deepest ocean, or serene sky. He could drink from those eyes forever. To Brago it was as though they were the clear blue waters he sometimes compared them to and he could swim in them endlessly. Well, almost endlessly anyway. Sometimes the way she looked at him had him drowning at the bottom of the ocean floor, the calm waters turning into violent waves that threatened to overtake him. Even now despite the fact she wasn't even looking at him he was entranced with the look in her eyes. Brago had seen that look before, many times before in fact. The intense concentration, focus, and determination she showed in everything she did.

A sigh escaped Sherrie's partially parted lips as she shifted slightly, her blond hair falling in her face the golden locks cascading like a waterfall on her shoulders. Each hair was a thread of gold that shimmered with its own brilliance. Another page was turned her focus broken momentarily before her calm focus came back to her. Sure, her intense concentration wasn't new, but the peacefulness that went with it now, the happiness had never been there prior to the present. A shiver ran through her at the slight chill that settled over the room causing Brago to frown in an untold concern while her teeth made a quiet chattering sound that would have taken the place of the solitude had it been even a little bit louder.

She had been sitting there all day, sighing every once and a while as she read page after page. Her behavior in general from the past few weeks was odd. Sherrie had seemed almost...jubilant? The words Sherrie and jubilant most certainly didn't go together, but those were the only words he could think to use to describe her mood of late. Her face seemed constantly ablaze with happiness rather than the violent ferocity that was usually on it. Sherrie was even more vivacious than he was used to seeing her, even the way she walked seemed to hold a certain spring to her step, her voice ringing with an untold happiness. Almost overnight she had changed to being obsessed with making him king – as she should be, to spending all day reading a stupid book.

Humans.

What odd creatures they were, unhappy one minute, and glowing with cheerfulness the next.

"Something on your mind Brago?" Sherrie asked her voice slicing through the silence and filling it with a rich sound distinctly her own, disturbing Brago's thought process. Brago frowned slightly, why had he been so deep in thought over this human anyway? What was it about her that was so captivating?

"It's been a while since we've found and burned a book," Brago stated skating around the real topic on his mind.

"It has hasn't it?...I guess I've just been busy lately..." the female shrugged as he growled lightly. Sherrie had been disappearing late in the evening recently and he had no idea where she was going. "Well, no more, we go looking for one tonight," Sherrie declared slamming her book shut and tossing it aside to pay the mumodo her full attention.

"That's more like it," Brago grinned, he couldn't wait to start fighting again. The urge for battle pumped through his veins like a drug, controlling him in his mad need for action. However, it would have to wait. At that moment a shrill ringing sound distracted them both – the annoying contraption known as the telephone had prolonged for the quenching of Brago's thirst for battle which was now more parched than it had ever been.

"Hello?" Sherrie asked her face lighting up and a broad smile spreading across her face once she received a reply. Brago glanced away, much as he hated to admit it, she was beautiful when she was happy. Hell, who was he kidding, she was always beautiful. "Really..." the blue eyed beauty trailed in thought, a frown spreading across her face as her mumodo looked back in time to catch it. A frown just didn't suit her. "I'm afraid I've already made previous engagements..." Sherrie said looking at Brago as he raised a brow. "Tomorrow...I will be there tomorrow," Sherrie promised eyes still locked on Brago as she hung up.

"Who was that?" he questioned trying to keep from becoming jealous and suspicious before he even knew what was going on.

"No one of interest," Sherrie said quickly, walking away briskly. "Come Brago, let's seek the next book, shall we?" she smiled.

"...Yeah...sure...sure..." he sighed a deep frown settling over his features. He would find out who this mystery person was alright.

Even if he had to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

It wasn't before long that night settled over the streets, the sounds of children giggling and chasing fireflies the only sounds in the crisp air. The small bugs fluttered away, leaving a bright trail behind them as Sherrie and Brago passed them, on their way home. For some reason Sherrie had wanted to walk home. Not that he could blame her...it was a breathtaking night.

"Brago, look!" Sherrie smiled looking up at the stars. Each one sparkled, gleamed, and danced before their eyes, glitter against the dark background of the sky. They were a constant reminder of how insignificant they truly were, and emitted the feeling of being watched.

Brago grunted shrugging with disinterest. "Whatever..." he stated as Sherrie sighed heavily, a dejected look on her face that went unseen by Brago thanks to the darkness that concealed everything in its sheltering pitch black blanket.

"Fine, let's just go home then so we can-" the blond started before sighing when she received a stern look from her broody companion that she was only able to see thanks to the streetlight that now loomed overhead. It illuminated everything in their immediate area by showering it with its golden light, allowing the two to get a better look at the others facial expression. "-So I can get some sleep."

"Very well," Brago stated as they walked into Sherrie's house.

"Well, until tomorrow Brago," Sherrie sighed before walking to her room and shutting the door, his eyes on her all the while.

"Yes Sherrie, until tomorrow..." Brago mumbled once she was in her room as he glanced out the window into the tranquility of the night.

"Brago?..." Sherrie asked cautiously looking from room to room, eyes settling on Brago with a smile as she watched him from where he was propped against a wall. A small laugh left her throat, his eyes were tightly shut and his chest was moving peacefully with every intake of breath as he stirred slightly. "I guess mumodo's do need sleep sometimes, isn't that right Brago?" Sherrie asked smiling at his emotionless form, about to fetch him a blanket as one eye snapped open.

"Wrong, I do not require rest," Brago stated shutting his eyes again as she shook her head.

"Breakfast is ready..." the blond said turning to walk to the kitchen not expecting him to follow.

He didn't.

* * *

Later that evening Sherrie stood in front of her mirror looking herself over as Brago watched from behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"I have somewhere to be," she said curtly as he frowned, watching her leave the room and following this time. Sherrie paused when she heard him and turned to look at him. "I need to go somewhere by myself Brago, I'll see you later," Sherrie sighed shutting the door behind her the sound resonating through the empty house as he stood staring at where she had been just minutes ago. Brago scowled as he followed after her. He would not be denied knowledge of where his human was headed.

Possibilities of who she was meeting with raced through his mind his legs leading him to her with a will of their own. What was so important that she couldn't tell him? "Kiyo?..." Brago said to himself stopping with widened eyes as he reached a clearing where his human and the owner of the red book were.

"It's only a matter of time until-" Sherrie began as Kiyo cupped her face.

"They find out? Let them find out..." he murmured touching his lips softly to her cheek. It was only a quick brush of mouth on skin, but it stirred something deep within Brago, what it was he did not know, but he didn't like it.

"But Brago-" Sherrie began as Kiyo rested his hand on her cheek, stroking the creamy skin while Brago grit his teeth together in rage.

"Brago may not understand, but he doesn't need to...as long as we have each other Sherrie, we can get through anything," he whispered pulling her in for a real kiss this time. Whatever had stirred inside Brago was now on a rampage while he had to use every ounce of self restraint he had not to gauge the boy's eyes out with his teeth.

"Kiyo..." Sherrie frowned pushing him away causing some of the tension Brago felt to relieve itself. "Your strong bond with Zatch is what made me feel...What I felt I can't describe other than happiness, the happiness that you were so close to him and willing to do anything for him. And so... you must understand my bond with Brago, and how I just cannot do this to him. I was willing to try being friends with you...and I enjoyed it. You've made me immensely happy over the past month or so showing me what it means to have a friend again," Sherrie inhaled while shutting her eyes to collect herself. Brago watched on intently, something different now rising to the surface while making sure not to so much as breathe loudly.

"But you can keep your bond to Brago while starting a new one with me!" Kiyo insisted while Sherrie shook her head, reopening her vibrant blue eyes.

"You don't understand Kiyo!" she stressed in frustration.

"So make me understand!" Kiyo growled.

"What I feel for Brago goes beyond that of two soldiers in battle, fighting together on the same side like we are now...Kiyo...I love him," Sherrie whispered as Kiyo froze his world crashing down upon him, the once sturdy ground of his happiness crackling beneath him. "I know it's not realistic... not meant to be, and that even if by some miracle he felt the same we'd have to part ways but...I just can't be with you," Sherrie whispered rushing off, her hair flapping behind her leaving a crushed and broken Kiyo.

Brago watched on in shock before running behind her, his heart pounding all the while, "Sherrie," he stated grabbing her arm as she turned blinking.

"Brago?..." Sherrie asked in a small childlike voice that didn't fit her.

"Yeah, it's me..." he stated as she flinched.

"You followed, and you heard everything, didn't you," Sherrie whispered her words a statement rather than a question.

"Yes..." he trailed as a strained silence settled between them.

"Well then...I suppose-" she began as Brago shook his head sitting on the grass beneath them. "...Brago?" Sherrie blinked while Brago patted the ground next to him the girl plopping down next to him.

"What-" she started as he pointed at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Brago asked Sherrie's jaw dropping.

"Well...yes, but-"

"No more words for tonight," Brago said covering her mouth with a single finger. "Don't talk, don't think, just feel."

Sherrie blinked and then smiled, "Alright Brago..." she trailed resting her head against him contently. Brago made no move to pull her closer, but Sherrie knew the fact she wasn't being pushed away was signal enough that it was okay to have her head against his chest. The steady thumping sound of his heart was enough to lull her to sleep as Brago shook his head pulling her into his arms, gazing down upon her fondly.

"Humans..." he muttered continuing to look up at the stars his companion still resting in his arms. Once again Brago found himself victim to the silent night the only sounds being those of insects and an occasional wind blowing. The mumodo shifted Sherrie to shelter her from the harsh wind as he sighed contently. Eventually Brago would have to let go of her and ultimately he would have to return to his world. It was inevitable that the two would have to go their separate ways, but all the worries of separation, of battle, of never seeing her again could wait.

Until tomorrow.


End file.
